Japón vs España
by Nora Felton
Summary: Es la final del Mundial de fútbol. Japón y España son los equipos finalistas y Tai por nada del mundo va a perderse este partido.Oneshoot. Taiora


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro Taiora ^^

**Aclaraciones: **Digimon (lamentablemente) no me pertenece, de ser así Tai y Sora serían una pareja feliz.

**Resumen**: Es la final del Mundial de fútbol. Japón y España son los equipos finalistas y Tai por nada del mundo va a perderse este partido. Taiora.

**Japón-España**

—¿Tienes algo planeado? —preguntó Sora a Mimi mientras caminaban por las calles de Odaiba.

—Pues en verdad no— sonrió la castaña. —Ahora cuando lleguemos a casa de Matt y hablemos con los chicos veremos a ver que hacemos.

Matt las había llamado para preguntarles si querían ir a tomar algo, y ya que estaban en vacaciones, las chicas aceptaron encantadas. Mientras iban caminando por la calle, Sora veía a grupos de tres o cuatro personas ir de un lado para otro, y casi todas vestidas igual.

—¿Por qué la gente va toda vestida casi igual? —preguntó discretamente Mimi cuando un grupo de personas pasaron por su lado.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, giró su rostro para mirar al grupo y abrió los ojos completamente al leer el nombre que ponía en la espalda de un chico.

_Nakamura. Shunsuke Nakamura._

_¡Oh Dios! ¿Era hoy?_

—¿Sora?

La chica parpadeó y miró a su amiga que la observaba tres pasos adelantada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se acercó a Sora y miró hacia su dirección— ¿Nakamura? —Leyó en la camiseta y frunció el ceño— ¿Lo conoces?

—No, no—sonrió— creía que si, pero no.

Mimi pareció contenta con la explicación y ambas siguieron caminando hacia el departamento de Matt.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en la planta donde vivía el rubio, caminaron un poco y tocaron el timbre esperando a que se abriera la puerta.

—¿Seguro que estás bien Sora? Llevas rara desde que vimos a ese grupo de chicos.

—¡Qué va! No es eso lo que pasa es que…

Pero la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Matt las observaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, mirándolas entre preocupado y temeroso.

—Hola—sonrió Mimi y se acercó al rubio plantándole un beso en los labios.

—Hola chicas— habló Matt. Sora observó a Matt, seguramente el tampoco se había acordado de que hoy era _ese día_. Y ella si que se había dado cuenta cuando caminaban por la calle, pero Mimi aún no, y seguramente no se lo iba a tomar bien.

—Bueno—habló Mimi— ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí en la puerta esperando? ¿Salís vosotros? ¿Ha llegado ya Tai?

—Ehh…sí, Tai está aquí pero…—Matt miró a Sora en busca de ayuda.

—Mimi, tenemos que decirte algo— sonrió la pelirroja.

La castaña parpadeó confundida.

—Verás…

Pero una bocina se oyó desde dentro del departamento del rubio haciendo a los tres saltar del susto.

—_¡Vamos Japóoooon!_

Mimi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa ahí dentro Matt? —caminó haciendo a un lado a su novio y entrando en el departamento. Giró hacia el comedor y se quedó parada viendo a Tai (vestido igual que los que habían visto por la calle) con una bufanda enredada en la frente y con una bocina en la mano, mientras miraba la tele. Y así, dándole la espalda, Mimi pudo leer el nombre de Nakamura (otra vez) escrito en la espalda del castaño.

—¿Tai?

El castaño dio un bote y se giró para mirar a su amiga.

—¡Mimi! —Gritó sonriendo— Por fin llegáis— dijo mirando a Sora que también entraba al comedor seguida por Matt.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Tai la miró como si le hubiera insultado.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Es que no sabes que día es hoy? —Al ver que Mimi seguía mirándolo igual se dijo mentalmente que no, que no lo sabía— Hoy es la final del Mundial y juega la selección japonesa—gritó el castaño.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró hacia su amiga.

—¿Por…por eso toda la gente…? —Sora asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró a Matt. —¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? —señaló al rubio con el dedo.

—Mimi…¿podemos hablar en privado? —Matt señaló su habitación con la cabeza y su novia caminó presurosa hacia ella, seguida de él.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos?

Sora miró a Tai.

—Matt nos dijo de quedar hoy los cuatro. Se ve que él tampoco sabía que hoy Japón jugaba la final.

—Vaya….

La pelirroja lo miró y sonrió enternecida.

—No te preocupes, no van a discutir mucho, seguramente Mimi le pedirá que le acompañe un día entero de compras— rió la chica. Luego se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado en el sofá mientras miraba la tele. —¿Han salido ya los jugadores? —preguntó mirando la tele.

Tai miró a su amiga y sonrió. Hacia tiempo que no veían juntos un partido de fútbol, exactamente desde que ella se lo había dejado por el tenis.

—No sabía que aún te gustaba el fútbol.

Sora se hizo la ofendida.

—Nunca me ha dejado de gustar el fútbol— rió la chica mientras le golpeaba el hombro reprochándole que él pensara eso. — Cualquier día vamos al campo de fútbol y te lo demuestro. — Tai rió.

—¿Y por qué no estás vestida con tu camiseta de la selección?

Sora se sonrojó.

No iba a decirle que cuando Mimi la llamó para decirle que iban a salir los cuatro para que ella pasara más tiempo con Tai, se había aislado del mundo y se había encerrado en su habitación para ver que se ponía. No algo provocativo, claro estaba, pero algo que llamara la atención del castaño.

—Pues…porque está lavándose. Y no iba a traérmela manchada.

El castaño se quedó pensando un rato. Luego se llevó las manos a la bufanda que estaba atada su frente y se la quitó, se acercó a su amiga y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

—Ya está—sonrió enseñando los dientes y luego puso su atención a la televisión.

La pelirroja también puso su atención a la televisión donde se veía a dos comentaristas hablar sobre ambas selecciones y que alineaciones iban a seguir para ese partido. Inconscientemente, se llevó la bufanda a la altura de su nariz y respiró su olor. _Huele a Tai_, pensó sonriendo, podía quedarse todo el día oliendo la bufanda.

En ese momento Mimi y Matt salían de la habitación. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Sora con la bufanda enredada al cuello.

—Oh Sora ¡eres una traidora!

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver a la castaña en el centro del comedor con los brazos en jarra.

—Tú sabías que hoy Japón jugaba la final ¿verdad?

—Me di cuenta cuando vi la camiseta del chico que vimos por la calle— sonrió su amiga apenada.

La castaña bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Matt, que venía de la nevera con cuatro refrescos, pasó por su lado y le besó la mejilla, luego se sentó en el otro sofá.

—En fin, veré el partido si eso es lo que queréis, pero quiero que sepáis que…—miró la tele y parpadeó. —¿Quién es ese? —pregunto señalando el televisor.

Sora miró hacia la tele y vio como los jugadores de la selección española saltaban al campo, y el cámara enfocaba a uno en particular.

—Es un jugador español…—habló Tai—….se llama Fernando Torres.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar donde se encontraba su amiga pero no había nadie.

—¡Qué guapo es! —gritó la castaña.

Sora miró hacia el otro sofá donde antes solo estaba sentado Matt, y ahora se encontraba Mimi mirando atentamente la televisión. ¿Cuándo se había sentado?

—Mimi, tú tienes que ir de parte de los que van de azul—le explicó Tai como si fuera una niña pequeña. — Los de rojo son el enemigo.

Pero Mimi seguía mirando embobada cada vez que enfocaban al jugador.

—¿No decías que no te gusta el fútbol? —le preguntó Matt haciendo una mueca.

—Oh vamos Matt, no te pongas celoso— Mimi le dio una palmada en la rodilla, sin quitar en ningún momento la vista de la televisión. — Claro que no me _gustaba_, pero no sabía que tenían jugadores tan guapos como él.

Después de saltar la selección española al campo, le siguió la japonesa. Ambas se pusieron a calentar y después del calentamiento los capitanes fueron al centro del campo para elegir saque o portería.

—Qué horteras van los árbitros— comentó Mimi haciendo una mueca mientras bebía un poco de su coca-cola— por favor, ese tono de verde ya no se lleva.

Sora rió ante el comentario. Cada vez que Mimi veía algo relacionado con la moda que no le gustaba no se cortaba un pelo en decirlo.

Japón eligió portería, así que la selección española se preparó en el centro del campo a que el árbitro diera el pitido para sacar. Y al pitido del árbitro, España puso el balón en juego.

Llevaban quince minutos de partido e iban 0-0 en el marcador. Mimi de vez en cuando preguntaba algo a Matt que no entendía, mientras Tai y Sora miraban concentrados la televisión sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría. En ese momento, Keiji Tamada, un delantero de Japón, llevaba el balón y se acercaba a la portería española. Regateó a un defensa, e hizo una pared con su compañero que se encontraba a su derecha un poco más adelantado; cuando recogió el balón otra vez chutó a portería, pero el guardameta atrapó el balón con facilidad.

—Maldición. — se lamentó Tai mientras se sentaba otra vez en el sofá— Maldito Casillas.

Casillas sacó rápidamente y el balón fue recibido por Xavi, quién pasó el balón a Iniesta. El centro campista de España, levantó la vista e hizo un pase que Torres controló con el pecho y luego corrió hacia la portería contraría. Regateó a dos defensas japoneses y dando tres pasos chutó a portería marcando el primer tanto para España.

Tai maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía.

—Llevamos veinte minutos de partido— le animó Sora— puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Pero después ni España podía volver a marcar ni Japón podía empatar. Y así, se fueron al descanso, siendo España de momento campeona.

Mimi fue al aseo aprovechando el descanso y Matt a contestar al teléfono que había empezado a sonar.

La pelirroja vio como Tai seguía mirando la tele (aún cuando estaban haciendo anuncios) serio y dando golpes con el talón. Se acercó un poco más al castaño.

—Ya verás como ganan Tai— el castaño le miró— ¿cuándo Japón se ha clasificado para una final del mundial? Ahora que han llegado hasta aquí tienen que ganar.

—Tienes razón— el castaño sonrió y Sora inconscientemente llevó una mano hasta coger la suya. Ambos miraron sus manos y la chica quitó rápidamente la suya de ahí, sonrojada por lo que había hecho.

—Voy…a por…—Tai la miró a los ojos y Sora sintió que se volvía a sonrojar—…por un refresco ¿quieres uno?

—Si—contestó simplemente. La chica le sonrió y se levantó a por las bebidas. El castaño vio como su amiga iba hacia la cocina y dirigió su vista hacia su mano, la que hacia segundos Sora había cogido. Aún sentía ese cosquilleo que el contacto con la mano de su amiga le había producido. Un día que chocaron accidentalmente también sintió como un cosquilleo, parecido a una leve descarga eléctrica, pero decidió no darle importancia. Pero ahora, otra vez ese cosquilleo había vuelto cuando sus manos habían hecho contacto.

Suspiró, intentando que también los latidos de su corazón se serenaran, y volvió su atención hacia la televisión.

Sora llegó con las bebidas y las dejó en la mesa que había enfrente. Miró de reojo a Tai, pero seguía mirando la tele absorto de todo. Mimi llegó seguida de Matt, justo al mismo tiempo que los jugadores saltaban al campo de fútbol.

La segunda parte comenzó y esta vez, parecía que Japón intentaba por todos los medios meter gol y empatar. Ya habían llegado a portería española cuatro veces pero, o la defensa conseguía despejar el balón o el portero lo atrapaba, y Tai en esos momentos seguramente estaba quedándose sin uñas.

—Tienen que marcar, tienen que marcar, tienen que marcar…—murmuraba el castaño viendo fijamente la tele. Sora no le dijo nada, había aprendido que cuando el equipo de Tai iba perdiendo, era mejor dejarlo solo y no decirle nada.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta como Shunsuke Nakamura, había robado el balón a un jugador de España, y regateando al defensa que quedaba en el área, había chutado y marcando el empate.

—¡Gol! ¡Gol! —gritó Tai saltando del sofá y pegando saltos de alegría.

—¡Qué bien! —aplaudió contenta Mimi.

—Síííí— chilló Tai y se tiró sobre Sora abrazándola mientras reía— ¿Lo has visto Sora? ¿Lo has visto? Tenías razón—rió.

—Te lo dije— sonrió la chica mientras veía a los japoneses celebrar el gol. Aún sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente. No se había dado cuenta que habían marcado, solo había reaccionado cuando había visto a Tai saltar del sofá, y cuando iba a celebrarlo, él se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había abrazado.

Esta vez dejó al lado sus pensamientos y se centró en el partido. Después de todo ella también era una gran fan del fútbol. Vio como España ponía el balón en el centro dispuesta a sacar. Después del empate de Japón, ambas selecciones intentaban por todos los medios marcar gol, pero el tiempo corría en contra, y ninguna de ellas quería llegar a la prórroga. Sora cambiaba la vista del campo al marcador que había arriba a la derecha de la tele. Minuto 85. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y se mordió la uña nerviosa. En ese momento España atacaba y el corazón de Sora (y seguramente también el de Tai) bombeaba con fuerza temiendo que marcara. La chica aguantó la respiración cuando vio como un jugador español chutaba hacia la portería, pero Narazaki conseguía atraparlo.

Vio como a su lado, Tai suspiraba y se relajaba un poco, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El portero japonés sacó de puerta, e Inamoto controló con el pecho y bajó el balón a sus pies. Mientras avanzaba a la portería contraría, la pelirroja echó una mirada rápida al marcador y abrió los ojos al ver como el marcador marcaba los 90 minutos cumplidos, y se habían añadido 2, yendo por el minutos y veinte. ¿Cuándo había pasado el tiempo tan deprisa?

En ese momento, Nakamura le hizo un pase al hueco a Tamada, y cuando este controló y se adentró al área contraria, fue derribado por un defensa español. Sora y Tai se levantaron del sofá gritando que eso era penalti, pero callaron al ver al árbitro pitar, y señalar con la mano el punto de penalti.

—¿Ha…ha pitado penalti? —preguntó Mimi sorprendida.

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Tai, que estaba más quieto que una estatua.

—Tai—lo llamó pero el castaño seguía mirando la tele sin creerse aún lo que había pasado.

—Es…penalti—murmuró el chico. Miró a su amiga— ¡es penalti! —y esta vez lo gritó mientras sonreía.

Los cuatro se volvieron a sentar, mientras en el campo de fútbol, Tamada cogía el balón y caminaba tranquilamente al punto de penalti y depositaba el balón ahí.

Sora apretó las manos a ambos lados del sofá conteniendo los nervios. Si Japón marcaba, era campeona del Mundial, y sino, se irían a la prórroga. Dio un bote en el sofá al sentir como otra mano se ponía sobre la suya y la apretaba levemente.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que era Tai quien apretaba su mano, pero su vista estaba fija en el televisor. La pelirroja le devolvió el apretón y prestó atención al campo.

Tamada suspiraba cogiendo aire, mientras miraba fijamente el balón. Mantuvo la vista fija ahí mientras esperaba la señal del árbitro. Al oírla, cogió aire, y avanzando hacia el balón, chutó hacia la derecha marcando gol y proclamando a Japón campeona.

Tai, Sora, Mimi y Matt saltaron de sus asientos gritando de emoción al ver que Japón había marcado. Mimi abrazó a Matt, y Sora se abrazó a Tai mientras reía contenta.

—Hemos ganado— gritaba el castaño mientras cogía a la pelirroja de la cintura y daba vueltas con ella sujetada en un abrazo. Sora se abrazó a su cuello contenta mientras cerraba los ojos por las vueltas que estaba dando, solo los abrió cuando sintió sus pies toca el suelo y que las manos de Tai abandonaban su cintura. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su amigo mirarla sonriente y supo que esa imagen no la iba a olvidar nunca. Como tampoco iba a olvidar cuando el castaño cogió su rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus labios hasta los suyos y besarla.

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo a responder porque Tai se separó rápidamente de ella. Ambos se quedaron observando a los ojos, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Sora! Hemos ganado— Mimi se colgó de la espalda de su amiga abrazándola. Sora se giró para mirarla mientras sonreía, mientras Matt le daba una palmada en la espalda a Tai. Al parecer ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo— habló Mimi mientras juntaba sus palmas.

—Llamaré a Izzy y a TK— dijo Matt mientras sacaba el móvil para localizarlos.

Sora miraba sonriente a Mimi, le daba la sensación de que su amiga se iba a convertir en una forofa del fútbol. Observó de reojo a Tai, y lo vio mirando hacia otro lado pensativo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al pensar que Tai se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Pero el chico alzó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, y en ellos Sora pudo leer de todo menos arrepentimiento. Sonrió levemente y su corazón latió con velocidad al ver que Tai le respondía la sonrisa.

—He hablado con Izzy. Dice que nos espera en su casa y de allí nos espera para ir a celebrarlo. TK está en casa de Yolei con Kari. — Habló Matt— ¿Vamos a recogerlos?

—Yo…— habló Sora— me gustaría cambiarme antes de ir.

—Ir vosotros a por TK y los demás— dijo Tai— yo llevaré a Sora a su casa.

Mimi y Matt asintieron conformes y los cuatro salieron del departamento del rubio. Se despidieron en la calle y Sora siguió a Tai hasta su coche. Durante el camino Sora pensó en mil y un maneras de hablarle a Tai, de lo que fuera, pero no se le ocurría nada que no pudiera sacarle conversación. Agradeció que el camino desde casa de Matt a la suya no fuera muy largo y ya casi habían llegado. Aparcaron a una calle de su casa, y Tai bajó del coche para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta ambos se quedaron quietos.

—Te…te espero aquí ¿vale? —habló Tai. Sora la miró a los ojos y vio como esta situación también le incomodaba un poco. Como si pensase que a ella le había molestado que la besara y ahora estuviera enfadada.

—Está bien. Enseguida vuelvo.

Avanzó hacia la puerta de su casa. Pero cuando había subido un escalón, se giró a mirar a Tai, que miraba hacia la calle con aire pensativo. Suspirando, y cogiendo valor de Dios sabe donde, la pelirroja volvió para acercarse a su amigo, quien cuando la vio que se acercaba otra vez a él parpadeó confuso.

Sora avanzó hacia él, y cuando estuvo enfrente, se acercó más y se puso de puntillas, deslizó sus manos por su cuello y le besó. Otra vez esa corriente le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Sintió como las manos de Tai se deslizaban vacilantes por su cintura, dándole tiempo a separarse si eso era lo que quería. Pero la pelirroja quería todo lo contrario. Tai movió sus labios lentamente y Sora le respondió moviendo los suyos también, provocando que el chico la abrazara aún más si eso era posible. Entreabrió los labios levemente, permitiendo que Tai profundizara el beso y sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica multiplicarse por mil cuando su lengua acarició la suya. Acarició con sus manos el cabello del castaño, sintiendo como él por respuesta suspiraba entrecortadamente contra sus labios. Luego bajaban hasta acariciar las mejillas del chico, para luego volver al cuello.

Tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, y mientras lo hacían, Tai atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mordisqueándolo juguetonamente. El chico apoyó su frente en la de la pelirroja intentando coger aire. No pudo evitar sonreír como un estúpido. Sora acarició su pelo lentamente y Tai entreabrió los ojos observándola. Sonreía como siempre, pero esa sonrisa era especial. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

—Enseguida salgo— susurró la pelirroja, temiendo que si hablaba en un tono normal el momento se rompiera.

Tai sonrió mientras asentía levemente. Con cierta lentitud, como si quisiese alargar el momento, soltó a Sora de la cintura y la chica le sonrió antes de correr hacia la puerta y perderse por ella.

La pelirroja sonrió a unos vecinos que bajaban por el ascensor, que se le quedaron mirando atentamente. Seguramente tendría una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, pero le daba igual como la miraran. Mientras subía por el ascensor Sora perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces suspiraba, salió del ascensor y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Caminó corriendo hacia su habitación. Se miró al espejo que tenía y no pudo sonreír aún más, le iba a doler la mandíbula de tanto sonreír, pero le daba igual. Miró lo que llevaba puesto y miró el montón de ropa que había en su cama. ¿Qué se podía poner? Cogió unas cuantas prendas mirándolas con aire pensativo, cuando una idea llegó a su mente. Tiró las dos camisetas que había cogido, y caminó hacia el armario cogiendo una camiseta. Sonrió. Esta era perfecta.

Y mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa, Sora bajó las escaleras de cinco en cinco, y en su espalda se podía leer el nombre de _Shunsuke Nakamura_.

**FIN**

_Hola otra vez (: _

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^ Se me ocurrió mientras veía el primer partido de la selección española ayer (que perdió…ains T.T) y oía a mi hermano comentar algo sobre la de Japón. Así que se me ocurrió hacer un fic de fútbol, y como Tai adora el fútbol me vino genial ^^_

_No estoy muy entendida de selecciones y no sé si es poco creíble que Japón llegue a la final (creo que si por lo que he leído en el Wikipedia xDD), pero es que sino la historia no tendría sentido xD Y por los nombres de los jugadores japoneses, si están mal echarle la culpa a una página que hay del mundial de Sudáfrica 2010, que los cogí de ahí e hice mi propia alineación xD_

_Y como segunda a España, porque hay que tirar para el país xD Sí, he hecho que España perdiera la final del Mundial *Nora cruza los dedos para que eso no ocurra* pero sino hubiera sido así Tai no le habría dado el beso a Sora. Aunque a mi me daría igual mientras Tai me diera un beso *¬*_

_Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber con un review (i sino os ha gustado, también quiero un review xD) _

_Ah, otra cosa y ya me callo xD si me dejáis un review gente que no tenéis cuenta, no puedo contestároslo. Así que si me queréis dejar una dirección por mp o algo y así puedo contestarlo ^^ En los otros fics siempre me acuerdo cuando ya he subido el capítulo jejeje._

_Así que contestaré por aquí a __**Rinoa**__ y a __**Alex**__, que me dejaron un comentario en mi último fic._

_**Rinoa**__: Me alegra que te haya gustado. No creo que lo continúe, os lo dejo a la imaginación y pensar si al salir de clase vuelve a haber beso o no (: Besos!_

_**Alex**__: Que bien que te haya gustado! :D Sí subiré otro fic, que Mimato es mi segunda paraje favorita de Digimon ^^ Besos!_


End file.
